Embodiments of the invention relate to device modules and methods for making device modules.
A computer such as a server or supercomputer normally includes a number of devices such as integrated circuit chips. The way that such devices are packaged can determine how efficiently the computer can operate. For example, device packages can be designed to introduce signals and power to the devices, remove heat from the devices, physically support the devices, and protect the devices from the environment. Electronic packages also redistribute the dense input/output (I/O) connections on the devices to the I/O connections on a higher level interconnect structure such as a circuit board.
One type of device package is a pin grid array package. A typical pin grid array package includes a device module. In a typical conventional device module, one or more devices are attached to a ceramic circuit structure. Solder joints can be used to couple the devices to the ceramic circuit structure. Pins attached to the ceramic circuit structure permit the package to be physically coupled and uncoupled to and from the circuit board. For instance, the package can be physically coupled or uncoupled to and from the circuit board by inserting or withdrawing the pins from the circuit board apertures, thus permitting relatively easy replacement of the package if desired.
Although pin grid array packages are desirable, conventional pin grid array package modules and the methods for forming the modules could be improved. For example, the thermal mismatch between a device and a ceramic circuit structure in a package can sometimes cause solder joints disposed between the device and the ceramic circuit structure to fail. The repeated on-off cycling of the device during its lifetime causes it to repeatedly expand and contract relative to the ceramic circuit structure. This can sometimes cause solder joints between the device and ceramic circuit structure to break over time. Moreover, ceramic circuit structures are relatively difficult and expensive to make.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for improved device modules, which are less expensive and less difficult to make.
Embodiments of the invention are directed to device modules and methods for making device modules suitable for use in a pin grid array package.
One embodiment of the invention is directed to a method comprising: forming a polymeric circuit structure having a first side and a second side on a substrate, wherein the first side is adjacent to the substrate; bonding a pin to the second side of the polymeric circuit structure; removing at least a portion of the substrate to expose at least a portion of the first side of the polymeric circuit structure; and mounting a device on the first side of the polymeric circuit structure.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed to a method comprising: forming a polymeric circuit structure having a first side and a second side on a substrate, wherein the polymeric circuit structure includes a first conductive region at the first side and a second conductive region at the second side, and the first side is adjacent to the substrate; aligning an aperture in a rigid body with the second conductive region; removing at least a portion of the substrate to expose at least a portion of the first side of the polymeric circuit structure; depositing a conductive material within the aperture to form a conductive via structure, the conductive via structure having a first end proximate to the second conductive region and a second end distal to the second conductive region; and bonding a pin to the second end of the conductive via structure.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed to a device module comprising: a polymeric circuit structure having a first side comprising a first conductive region and a second side having a second conductive region; a device on the first conductive region; a pin bonded to the second conductive region, and disposed opposite the device on the first conductive region; and a rigid board having an aperture, wherein the pin passes through the aperture and opposite ends of the pin are disposed outside of the aperture.
These and other embodiments are described with reference to the foregoing Figures and Detailed Description.